Lucy's Story
by Eeyorethedonkey3
Summary: this is an introspective look at the possibility of what the charecter of Lucy Camden is all about; if she ever left the Camdens, how she was pushed to it. This story is not particularly kind to the 7th Heaven mindset. You have been warned. tell me if u t
1. chapter 1

The Lucy tale

Author's note- im back, hahahaha. Tho none of u prolly read my story, After, I am pleased to say it was highly controversial and although it only had 8 chapters, it got 70 reviews. So, im back to write more about Lucy, the main character of my other story. Strange thing is, I actually despise lucy, but the character is fascinating. Story may go to other characters as it progresses

I am Lucy. Known to my family as weepy, loony, loopy, whiney Lucy. Nobody understands me. I don't even understand myself. But here is my story, the story of how I left the Camdens, how I grew up in spite of them, and left to be on my own. You may judge me, but please, hear me out. So let me begin.

My family was smothering me. They had been smothering me since the day I was born, I just didn't know it. They respected their sons more than their daughters. Matt was valedictorian, pushed and pushed by my parents. My parents pushed Mary and me to be good girlfriends. And we did that quite well. We were obsessed with the opposite sex. When we were in school, we chased boys. When we were out of school, we talked on the phone to boys, or had boys over. When their were no boys around to be had, we sat on our beds and thought of boys. Boys, men, anything male dominated our lives.

I was the make out queen. I would make out with anyone, anywhere. It really was who I was- I had to be better than Mary at something. Mary had sports, I had kissing. I had to be something, so I was the make out queen. Soon making out went further. I never had sex, but before my senior year in high school, I had done everything but. Jordan was the first one, he showed me how things were done. All the girls hated me, called me a slut and such, but by the time I was a senior, most were having sex, so they all stopped. Somehow, even with all the other options, guys kept coming to me. Mary said this was probably because they didn't want to be caught having sex, which again, I never did, because it was too risky. Also, she said it was because I had been doing everything else longer than the other girls, therefore I was better, and I had no conditions. If a guy would pay attention to me, I would do anything. It didn't matter to me. It was easy.

I knew for a fact mom was this way in high school. She was crazy- she did drugs. She probably had sex too, before she met my dad. She was truly worse then I was, but she was popular. And she wanted me to be popular too. And I was popular, very popular. In senior year, when the girls had sex, they didn't hate me anymore. And the guys, well they always loved me. Their were always rumors that I had done older men. Those were false of course, but would have been true if I knew any older guys. I always knew I would marry someone at least several years older than myself. I needed to feel taken care of, in everything I did. I would do anything to be taken care of, this all the boys knew and were happy to oblige. All this talk doesn't mean I never fell in love. I did fall in love. It was the greatest mistake of my life.

The fist boy I was in love with was Andrew. Andrew was different then the rest. He didn't grab at me in the halls, or make lewd comments. He liked me for who I was. he saw me as something I could not even see myself as- a true human being. Eventually, I liked him back, and we fell in love. However, he went to France for the summer. I could not survive without guys, so I dated, and fell back into my normal routine. After what happened to Andrew, I regret that now. That was the only time I regretted doing what I did with guys.

After Andrew, I calmed down, a lot. Then I met Mike, he helped me out. He was like Andrew in a way- he saw me as a person. He loved me, and got me through my senior year. I wish I loved him back. Later on, he set me up with his friend Jeremy.

Jeremy and I got engaged. In hindsight, it was a step back in my attempt to be mature. But, what can you do. We broke up though, his family wasn't good, and even I could admit that it would have been dangerous to get involved. But I loved being away from home, away from my parents, and everyone's expectations. I held on to that feeling for years. It was the only time in my life I felt the way Andrew and Mike saw me; as a real person, as a human being, as something other than a hot chick with dumb comments, and who only cares about herself.


	2. chapter 2

Author's note- okay, here is a chapter 2. more into lucy's mind. Thanks for the review!!!

I was always insecure as a child. Matt was the oldest, Mary was just plain confident, Simon was always comfortable with himself, Ruthie was happy and secure. I was never secure. I was unhappy when no one paid attention to me; I was always lost among my brothers and sisters.

I guess that is when I got to an age where I could go with guys, they were so important to me. They gave me attention. I never got lost in a crowd with them.

Kevin was different then all the boys I had ever been with, partially because he was so much older. I originally liked him because of Mary and Ben, and we were in Buffalo, far away from my family, Mary had a hot guy, but I was without a date. Kevin seemed like a dream.

Being a cop seemed like such an admirable profession. I was happy he had a job that I could understand, a job that I could be proud of, one where I got a bit of status by saying I was dating a cop. In a way, I liked being able to worry about him when he was on the job, it fit with my ditzy personality and it gave me the drama I needed to survive.

And yes, I knew a cop always had a partner. I always imagined Kevin having a nice gentleman as his partner, with a wife who I could get to know and the four of us could all go out together to nice restaurants. I never imagined a cop's partner to be hot, blond, tall, and especially, female. I always thought people did it like my mom, went to college, and then had kids. I remember mom went back to school once, and Dad was frustrated with her, thinking she couldn't give the time needed. This was when Mary was crazy, Dad blamed mom for Mary buying a car, because she wasn't around the house to watch her. Even the minister looks down on his wife.

I think Mary's life choices have a lot to do with why I never grew up. When I was a junior in high school, before the team lockout, and the trashed gym, I was making progress with myself. Yes, I was still hooking up with any male thing that breathed, but I did habitat for humanity, I was on student court. I was doing things my family would have never believed I could. It was right before Andrew came into my life, when I still hated him and found him irritating. It looked as though both mary and I would achieve our share of our parent's dreams. But then the gym happened. And then Mary didn't go to college. And then, at least in my parent's eyes, Mary was useless, and could not achieve anything. So all their overbearing dreams fell to me, and I immediately got serious about boys, husband searching in the back of my head mind you. While Mary was dating a juvenile delinquent, I was dating Andrew. My parents thought of me best. It was then tat I knew that no matter what Mary did, even if she pledged her life to the church and never left the house again, forever devoting herself to prayer, I would still always be better to my parents. Yes, she had risen so high she thought she could not fall be she was wrong. And when she fell, she fell hard, and it was low flying Lucy who surpassed her. I guess it is a bit like fourteenth century English nobility, my parents symbolizing the king. Mary may have been dark haired vixen Anne Boleyn, who slept with the king, manipulated him, and was made queen; but Queen Anne got her head chopped off, by orders of the king himself, when she did not have a boy. She fell. Whereas her slightly younger sister, the fair haired Mary Boleyn was like me, quietly sleeping with the king, never rising above my place, produced a son, and married happily. Think about the analogy for a minute or two. No, get your mind out of the gutter; we didn't have sex with our parents. It's a symbol. Think it through. There you go.

And so I blame Mary for my getting together with Kevin. Because Kevin is a cop, and even though it has many advantages as stated above, there is one thing about Kevin the cop I didn't learn quick enough. Kevin lies. I was suspicious at first when I learned about his first wife. Things went downhill from there.


End file.
